


Drinks & Snow Kisses

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, F/M, One Shot, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Pansy is feeling a bit put out that her roommate has gone off and fallen in love, leaving her to fend for herself. After deciding not to mope about, Pansy finds herself drinking and chatting with a certain redhead. Where will the night take them?
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	Drinks & Snow Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thank you to GR for beta reading! 

Winter in London was one of Pansy's favorite times of the year. After finishing Hogwarts, she had moved out of her parents' stuffy mansion and into a flat with Millicent. The two of them were both looking for an opportunity to separate themselves from their Death Eater families, so by moving out on their own, they were able to make a name for themselves.

Pansy took an apprenticeship at Madame Malkin's shop in Diagon Alley, and Millicent took one at the _Daily Prophet_. Together, they were barely able to pay the rent, but the flat was theirs, and that's all that mattered. They meshed well together and had been friends since they were little, which made living together a lot easier.

Everything was going great until their first fall in the flat. Millicent started dating Theodore Nott and not spending as much time with Pansy as she used to. Now, it wasn't that Pansy was jealous, but rather that she missed spending so much time with her best friend. She felt like suddenly there was always this rain cloud following her around everywhere she went.

By the time winter rolled around, Millicent was spending nearly all of her time at Theo's flat and hardly any time at their own. Sighing heavily, Pansy entered the flat after an intensely long day at the clothing shop. She wasn't surprised to find that it was deserted; Millicent had obviously gone round to Theo's after she finished work for the day instead of coming home.

After a quick change of clothes, Pansy found herself in the kitchen. Digging around in the freezer, she located her last container of ice cream and then promptly got comfortable on the sofa. A few spoonfuls into the cold treat and Pansy was starting to feel rather lonely. The flat was quiet, and the ice cream didn't have the desired effect she'd hoped it would.

"This is ridiculous," Pansy muttered to herself as she stared down into the slowly melting ice cream. "I should be out having fun, not sitting here all alone."

It only took a few minutes for Pansy to decide that she was going to switch things up a bit. Instead of sitting here all alone, she was going to throw on a cute little outfit and venture out to a pub. Determined now, Pansy hastily stowed the ice cream back in the freezer before hurrying to her bedroom. It took very little time to redress and then she was out the door in search of a fun evening.

Never having been one to go out and party or hop around from pub to pub, she didn't have a good idea of where to go. Instinctively, she kept her options safe and confined to the wizarding world. Eventually, she made her way to the Leaky Cauldron as it was a place she often frequented for lunch. She knew the owners and that it wouldn't be overly crowded this evening given the weather forecast.

As she entered the establishment, the first snowflake fell upon her cheek. The warmth of the inn immediately melted it away, leaving just a wet droplet behind. Pansy swiped at the dampness before making her way to the bar at the front of the pub. As predicted, there were very few people there this evening, only a few tables were occupied, and there were two other patrons at the end of the long bar.

"Can I get a glass of Elderflower wine, please?" Pansy asked the barmaid as she got comfortable on a stool. She removed her scarf and placed it in her lap for safekeeping. Another sweep of the pub with her eyes drew her to the person sitting on her near left. She recognized him.

As if feeling her gaze, Ron Weasley turned his head and met her stare. "Parkinson?" he asked, a grin tugging at his lips. "Is that you?"

Quietly thanking the barmaid for her drink, Pansy turned her attention to the redhead a few stools down. "Weasley. How are you?"

Chuckling, Ron gathered his belongings and move to sit next to her. "I thought so when you came through the door, but I wasn't sure until I heard you order."

"I don't normally come here in the evening," Pansy told him before taking a sip of wine. "Do you?"

Shrugging Ron replied, "Occasionally, I'll stop by for a pint after work with Harry. He didn't want to come tonight, but I wanted a drink."

"I normally come here for lunch, and that's about it," Pansy explained.

"What brought you here tonight?" Ron was drinking firewhisky on the rocks.

"Millicent, my roommate, is out with her boyfriend, and I didn't feel like sitting alone in our flat yet again." If there was a bit of bitterness to her voice, Pansy felt like it was justified. It'd been a long time since the two witches spent more than a couple hours in each other's presence.

"Seems fair," Ron said and then emptied his glass. Before speaking again, he ordered another round. "I get the feeling you and Bulstrode aren't getting along."

"It's not that we're not getting along," Pansy continued, starting to feel like the wine was making her more talkative. "It's more the fact that she spends more time with Theo than she does with me."

"You're upset that she's with Nott and not with you?" Ron asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No, I don't mind her being with him…" Pansy trailed off, suddenly feeling rather foolish for even starting this entire conversation.

"Then what is it?" Ron asked, sipping his firewhisky as he waited for an answer.

"I wanted it to be me," Pansy admitted quietly, her cheeks burning slightly with shame. "I wanted to be the one to find someone to love and start a new chapter in my life. Millicent was never to most outgoing person. I guess it just bothers me that she's left me to do exactly what I wanted, even if I am happy for her and Theo."

Ron was quiet for a spell, and when he spoke again, he didn't mention anything regarding Pansy's slight bought of jealousy. "Was Nott all that talkative in school? I feel like I didn't pay much attention to you lot."

"Aside from causing mayhem with Draco, that is," Pansy teased, her blush easing up a bit at her own joke. "You and Potter only ever had eyes for him."

Rolling his eyes, Ron said, "He sort of always had it out for Harry and me. And Hermione too." Wrinkling his nose, he added, "You know they went on a date last week?"

"Draco and Hermione?" Pansy shrugged one shoulder. "I can see it. Enemies turned lovers." She was glad the conversation was easing into a different territory.

"It's so weird to me," Ron said quietly, shaking his head. "I thought she'd end up with someone like Viktor Krum… Or me, if not my brother Percy."

"Gross," Pansy said, pretending to gag. "No one wants to end up with Percy."

Laughing heartily, Ron threw his arm around her shoulders and tugged her close for a brief second. "A witch after my own heart! I've been teasing Percy for years about his love life. It's great to know I'm not the only one to find him unlovable."

"I wouldn't say that," Pansy said, feeling strange as Ron removed his arm from around her shoulders. "I'm sure there is someone out there for him somewhere."

"What about me?" Ron asked, his blue eyes glittering with mischief.

Pansy slowly sipped her wine as she peered at the redhead over the brim of the glass. It had been a while since she'd been in Ron's presence, but he was rather a lot of fun when they all got together. After the war ended, everyone sort of started mingling. New mixed-house couples were popping up all over the place. Hermione and Draco were obviously a result of that. Deciding to play along with the conversation, Pansy set her empty glass aside.

"Oh," she began, a smirk forming on her red-painted lips, "I'm sure there is someone out there for as well, Weasley."

Ron's smile only grew at that, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. "What do you say we get out of here? I know a place that has some great food."

Her wine gone now, Pansy thought about his proposition. She could either stay here and continue to drink alone if he left, or take a chance and go out to dinner with Ronald Weasley. It would drive her family insane knowing she was spending time with a Weasley, but somehow that didn't even matter. Pansy really did enjoy his company, and this conversation was making her feel better about Millicent and Theo being off doing their own thing without her.

Picking up her scarf from her lap, she slung it around her neck and gave Ron a smile. "Dinner sounds amazing. Can we walk there from here?"

"Excellent!" Ron exclaimed as he slid from his stool and offered her his hand. He either didn't notice or chose to ignore the blush that graced her cheeks as their hands met. Ron kindly paid both their tabs and then led her toward the door. "It's not far at all. Maybe a ten-minute walk, if you're up for that?"

Pansy was practically on cloud nine. Here she was about to have dinner with Ron, who was being generous and kind to her despite the difficult past they'd had at Hogwarts. "That's not bad at all," she told him as he opened the door to Muggle London. "I'm used to walking around the city. I live nearby and walk to Madam Malkin's six days a week."

"I forgot you were working there," Ron admitted as they began walking through the gently falling snow to whatever restaurant he was taking them.

"It's more of an internship, but I do get paid a small amount." Pansy loved her internship but yearned for the day when she would have her own clothing line and store.

They continued to make idle chit chat the entire way. Occasionally, Ron would take her hand as they crossed a street or gently touch her shoulder to get her attention before pointing out something interesting. By the time they reached the restaurant, Pansy's cheeks were rosy both from the chill in the air and from the way he made her feel.

"Here we are," Ron said as they came to a stop in front of a Mediterranean restaurant. "What do you think?

Pansy smiled as she looked at the friendly facade. It looked warm and inviting inside, and the smells wafting out the front door each time it was opened were extremely enticing. "How did you know this was my favorite type of food?" she asked, turning to stare up at Ron.

He shrugged one shoulder and reached for her hand. "I remember you mentioning it the last time all of us got together at Harry and Ginny's place. I sort have been dying to ask you out for quite a while now."

"Oh," Pansy said gently, and then smiled. Muttering more to herself than Ron, she said, "I'm so glad I had the urge to go out to the pub tonight."

Then, before she could second guess herself, Pansy stepped forward and hooked a hand behind Ron's neck. She brought his lips down to hers and kissed him right there in the middle of the sidewalk while snow continued to fall from the sky. It was everything a kiss should be and more. His lips were warm and gentle as they moved against hers. In her chest, Pansy felt her heart hammering behind her ribcage as sparks exploded behind her eyes.

When they broke apart, both were a bit breathless and grinning stupidly. "What was that?" Ron managed to ask, his cheeks redder now than they'd been before.

Laughing, Pansy said, "I had the urge to kiss you."

Nodding, Ron continued to look rather pleased with the turn of events. "Do you still want to, or was it a one-off thing?"

"I rather liked it, to be honest," Pansy replied, blushing again.

"Good because I liked it too." Then, Ron closed the distance between them and began to kiss her again.

They kissed in the snow outside the restaurant for quite some time before eventually deciding to go inside to get warm and have supper. Afterwards, Pansy and Ron walked through the streets hand-in-hand, pausing every so often to kiss as the snow continued to fall around them.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanwork is part of the [HP Holiday Mini Fest](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/), an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed at the end of the fest. Please show your appreciation for the creator by leaving a comment below. Thank you!


End file.
